


Naughty Fox

by bitacrytic



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Fluff, Fox Stiles, Growing Up, Mates, sterekmates, sterekweek2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2018-12-08 20:56:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11654583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bitacrytic/pseuds/bitacrytic
Summary: Derek loves Stiles from the bottom of his heart... but he just KNOWS that this little fox is going to be a handful





	1. Chapter 1

“Deweeeek!” Stiles whined as his belly hit the ground for the millionth time when he tried to run away. “Lemme go alweady!”

“Your father said to stay till night fall.”

“I want nuts.” 

“No more nuts, Stiles.”

“But I’m hungwy!” The little fox said, sitting on his hind legs and looking up at Derek with sad, large, pretty eyes as Derek rolled his and huffed.

“You’re not going anywhere.”

“You can’t tell me what to do.” Stiles said, pulling his red hood over his eyes and looking as determined as he’d looked the last few times he’d tried to sneak away… as if Derek couldn’t see him.

“I’m your alpha.”

“You’re a wolf.”

“I’m your mate.”

“Not until I come of age.”

Derek couldn’t hide the shock that spread throughout his body. Playing the mate card had always worked with the tiny fox because Stiles wasn’t old enough to know what it meant… what it entailed. But it always seemed to work every time Derek was trying to get him to obey and the alpha bit wasn’t working. He could not believe someone had explained it to Stiles. 

“Erica!” Derek hissed.

“Stop hissing. I’m going to tell my daddy you hissed, Dewek.”

Derek stared down at the tiny ball of orange fur that was horribly hidden in the red hoody and frowned.

“You’re still not going anywhere.”

“Deweeeeek!” He whined again, crawling away, as Derek reached forward and pulled him back. Again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Manekirai who asked for more and somehow got more... strange!

Stiles was eight years old the first time he asked Derek for a kiss.

“No.” Derek said, resisting the urge wolf out and run off, away from this tiny menace.

“Mom says I can only ever kiss you.” Stiles said, following Derek around the kitchen as he stared up at the alpha, blinking his huge eyes with his hands clasped under his chin.

“Not until you’re eighteen.” Although, knowing Stiles, they’d be having this conversation again, every single year until then.

“Does that mean you won’t kiss anyone for another ten years?” Stiles asked and Derek stopped, turning to look down on the fox who now had an obviously fake, innocent smile.

“What are you really asking me, Stiles?”

“Nothing.” Stiles said, voice suddenly high for no reason as his face went red and he turned to run from the kitchen.

But Derek was too fast, catching him by the shoulder as he lifted Stiles from the floor, kicking and protesting.

“You’re not going anywhere.” Derek informed him as he placed Stiles on a countertop and bracketed him with both hands. “What’s this about?”

“Mom and dad only kiss each other.”

“Yes, so?”

“Cora said you used to kiss Peter’s friend’s sister.”

“That was before you were born, Stiles.” Derek said. “You’re my soul mate. I don’t want to kiss anybody else.”

Stiles blushed, going even redder as he leaned forward to hug Derek even though Derek knew he was only just trying to hide his face in Derek’s neck from shame.

“I don’t want you kissing anybody else.”

“I don’t want to.” Derek promised.

“I don’t want to kiss anybody but you either.” Stiles said, his breath ghosting over Derek’s neck as he spoke.

Derek laughed, pulling him away just so he could look at him.

“It’s a pact.” He held out his pinky as Stiles took it, still blushing but now with joy. “But… since you’re my mate.”

He held Stiles in place and planted a soft peck on Stiles’ cheek as the young fox inhaled sharply at Derek’s actions. Smiling smugly to himself, Derek picked up his cup of coffee and exited the kitchen, looking behind at the last minute to find Stiles, dazed and softly caressing the spot where Derek’s lips had touched.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter was written for sterekweek2017 :D

Derek stopped tickling Stiles when the young fox turned thirteen. It wasn’t that Stiles had outgrown it, or that Derek didn’t want to anymore, because he still loved making Stiles giggle-cry. But after one, too many incidents, Derek figured it was time to put a stop to it, before either of them got in trouble.

The first time it had happened, Stiles had frozen beneath Derek, eyes wide in shame and confusion. Derek had tried to laugh it off and continue but Stiles had screeched at him and pushed him, disappearing from the loft in such a shaky haste that Derek feared for him.

It seemed wise to pretend that it never happened. All was okay.

Till the day Derek had let his guard down again and grabbed Stiles by the waist, subduing him easily, this time in Stiles’ bed room as Stiles screamed and cried and laughed and begged to be let up.

Then it happened again.

In moving Stiles around, Derek somehow found himself cradled between stiles legs, where Stiles dick poked at him, already hard. He stopped moving before Stiles was even aware of what was happening. And as he tried to calm down, the room started to fill with the most enticing scent of arousal and innocence and desire… and eagerness.

He looked down at the boy, as Stiles started to steady, laughter dying on his lips while he returned Derek’s stare. His heartbeat was running a hundred miles an hour but he didn’t look away. He didn’t try to move.

Caught, trapped between Stiles’ brittle legs, Derek suddenly realized how much trouble he could get in with the Sheriff, if he spent another second, drowning in the scent of his mate, aroused, untouched and completely at his mercy.

Pulling Stiles’ legs from around his waist, Derek got to his feet and ran from the room, knowing that it would take days, weeks… forever, before he could forget the scent.

But even then, as he ran from the room, uncomfortable and aware that he was denying his body what he needed, Derek didn’t know that a much worse experience awaited him in Stiles room.

He had no idea, that he would open the door to Stiles’ room on Stiles’ sixteenth birth and see his mate staring at the world’s largest dildo with a very determined look on his face.

_____

“Derek?” Stiles called as Derek stepped back out and shut the door. “It’s not what you think.” Stiles said as he swung the door open and ran after Derek, dragging him back to look at him. “It’s not what you think.”

“You’re a grown up, Stiles. You can do what you want.”

“I’m not doing anything.” Stiles laughed. “It was a gift. It was a joke. Erica-”

“I’m going to kill her.” Derek vowed through clenched teeth.

“No.” Stiles scolded. “What? No. She was being silly. She wrote a note and told me she could get a-”

“I don’t want to hear anymore.” Derek covered his ears with both hands but Stiles pulled his hands down, laughing. “Fine, I won’t talk about it.”

They stood there, looking at each other, Derek with a horrified look on his face and Stiles, looking like he was seconds away from another bout of laughter.

“Just for the record.” Stiles stated. “I’m not going to let silicon take my virginity.” He raised his hands. “Just putting that out there.”

Derek shook his head.

“You don’t have to do that-”

“We made a promise to each other, Der.” Stiles said, wrapping his hands around Derek.

“The promise was about other _people_ not-”

“Toys?” Stiles asked.

“Exactly.”

“Well, I’m extending it to toys.” He said, smiling cheekily. But then he faltered. “Unless you’ve been using-”

Derek’s eyes widened.

“I haven’t been using anything.”

Stiles’ smile dipped slyly.

“Well then it’s about time you _use_ something.”

He tugged on Derek, leading him back to his room as Derek held his ground.

“Mm mmm.” Derek disagreed.

“Oh come on!” Stiles whined. “I’m sixteen. It’s my birthday.”

“The deal was till you’re eighteen.”

“I’m already legal so what’s it matter?”

“Your father said eighteen.”

“Well,” Stiles said, draping himself on the door frame. “He doesn’t have to know, then.” He winked at Derek and slipped into the room. “Aren’t you coming?” Stiles called from within as his shirt flew out and landed on the ground. Derek rolled his eyes. “I’ll start without you.” He teased as his jeans joined his shirt in a heap. “Alpha?”

Derek resolve broke as he peeped into the room.

Stiles was standing by his bed with nothing but a pair of boxers on as he watched the alpha.

“I get it.” He said. “You don’t want to defy my father. But I’m guessing we can come to a compromise.”

“Like what?”

Stiles pulled his boxers down as Derek fought not to track his gaze all the way down Stiles lithe body and pale, dotted skin. But just as he was about to ask, Stiles shifted and suddenly, Derek was staring at a fox. He walked forward, pacing around and between Derek’s legs, letting his tail rub and flick on Derek, then he stopped and looked up at the alpha and Derek finally understood.

Stiles was going to get Derek killed. He just knew it.

But if Derek could at least have this for the next two years, he was definitely going to take it.


End file.
